


Trouble

by salamadersaurus_rex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other, nb!vasquez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: An alien attempt to destroy Lena's latest project leaves her and the DEO searching for answers, and Vasquez trying to stop their enthusiastic girlfriend from getting into trouble.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> "VASCORP!!!!" - letswreakhavoc

Vasquez rides a motorbike. It’s an Iron 883, with a throaty roar that any DEO agent hears it rolling into the underground carpark knows by heart. When the Harley grumbles, Vasquez is near. So when a beautiful black Ferrari Spider pulls up outside the city base at eight am sharp, spilling Vas out onto the curb with a cheery wave to the driver, it raises some eyebrows.

“Sweet ride,” Alex says as Vasquez opens their locker.

“Though you preferred bikes, Danvers,” Vasquez teases. They change quickly out of their MIT shirt and jeans and into their uniform, comfortable enough with Alex that they don’t mind her seeing their binder.

Lucy comes into the locker room, fresh out of the shower after an early workout. She swats at Alex’s ass with a towel.

Alex yelps. “What are you, fifteen?”

“Twelve. Good night, Vas?”

“Dinner and a movie,” they say. “Well, microwave meal for one and Netflix.”

“Thought you had a date,” Alex says.

“What makes you think that?” Vas replies, keeping their tone nonchalant just so they can enjoy the look on her face.

“The fact someone drove you to work in a two hundred thousand dollar sports car?”

Lucy gapes. “Damn, Vasquez. Now you _have_ to tell.”

Vasquez grins. They want to tell their friends who they’re dating. In fact they and their partner have talked about coming out for a while, but there’s just something so _satisfying_ about watching Lucy and Alex squirm.

“Bike’s in the shop. I just thumbed a lift.”

And with that they saunter out the locker room, Alex and Lucy already bickering behind them.

They head to their computer, smoothly dodging Winn who’s wearing VR goggles and zooming around happily in his wheely chair. They put their headset on, tuning out the quiet chatter of a team on a routine patrol until it’s just white noise and set to reading over some code Winn sent. They actually manage to get five and a half minutes of work done before Kara comes sidling up to their desk.

“Sooo,” Kara says, playing with the edges of some paperwork in Vas’ in-tray. “Good night last night?”

“You’re as nosy as your sister, Danvers.”

“Wha- me? Nosy? Psshh.” Kara waves a hand, that adorable look on her face she gets when she’s trying to bluff. “I’m just… catching up, y’know. Haven’t spoken since-“

“You texted me and asked if I wanted coffee?”

“When was that? I don’t really…”

“Half an hour ago. Hey, complete change of subject but do you know how to play poker?”

“Just say no, Supergirl.” J’onn growls, spoiling Vasquez’s fun. “Agent Vasquez, I heard your motorcycle is out of commission. Do you need to borrow something from the garage?”

“No thanks sir. I have a ride sorted.”

“ _That’s_ what I wanted to ask about,” Kara says, jumping on the opportunity. “That was a very nice car.”

“Hmm.” Vasquez grins. “Driver wasn’t bad either.”

Supergirl makes an odd noise, taps out a quick rhythm on the table top. Vasquez is a highly trained agent and knows how to hold themself together, but damn, Kara’s making it hard.

“Did you not use your x-ray vision?” Vas asks.

“Didn’t think it was polite,” Kara mumbles.

She’s probably kicking herself with those nice red boots, Vasquez thinks. It’s hilarious. They spot Alex and Lucy leaving the locker room, both of them in badass agent mode and immediately starts paying attention.

There’s been an accident just outside of the city, an unmanned alien vehicle out of control. Kara’s already away with a whoosh that sends Vas’s paperwork flying, Alex and Lucy following her much more slowly out the door. Vasquez pulls up as many traffic cam feeds as they can, searching quickly for a good view of the accident.

It looks like a small, sleek vehicle has collided with a truck, burying itself in the side. Billows of strangely coloured steam curl from a small fire raging in the wreckage, the occasional cascade of sparks shooting out towards the traffic snarling behind the crash like fireworks. Three cars back from the crash Vas can make out a familiar black Ferrari. The driver’s door opens and a slim figure gets out, the small first aid kit Vasquez made her start carrying in her hand.

Supergirl lands suddenly, blocking Vasquez’s view of Lena Luthor hurrying towards the crash site. Cursing under their breath, Vasquez pulls up another feed, checks Alex’s tracker to see how close she is.

Kara’s freeze breath easily puts out the fire. She pulls out the truck driver, stunned but alive, and gently sits him at the side of the road. She must tell Lena to keep back as she approaches because Lena scoffs, picks her way over the debris daintily in her very expensive heels brandishing the first aid kit.

Vasquez can hear Supergirl over the comms.

“Keep back Ms Luthor, this could be dangero- oh okay, never mind.”

“Supergirl,” Vasquez asks calmly, burying the spark of fear deep down in their belly. “What’s she doing?”

“She says the truck's hers, it’s transporting a prototype.”

“Oh shit, that was today.”

“Um, yeah.”

Vasquez clears their throat. “Agent Danvers is en route, ETA one minute. Is the driver hurt?”

On their screen they can see Lena checking the guy over. He’s conscious, doesn’t seem to be hurt more than a few scrapes. Better safe than sorry though. “Take him to the hospital.”

J’onn’s asking what the prototype is, where Lena was taking it, probably what she ate for breakfast knowing him but Vas is busy checking every cam in a hundred meter radius, checking for danger as Lena makes her way over to the wreckage. She starts digging through the mess of twisted metal and burned canvas, and Vasquez can’t tell if she’s looking for the prototype or examining the alien vehicle.

They find a new angle just as Alex’s van screeches to a halt and roll their eyes when they catch Lena pocketing a bit of debris. Alex jumps out, Lucy not far behind. The both of them are in full tactical gear but Vasquez can’t make out a single threat in the area.

“What the hell is she doing here?” Alex asks, and Vas watches as she approaches Lena.

“Truck's hers,” they jump in. They decide not to mention the tech theft for now, it’ll only make things worse for Lena and Vasquez can easily confiscate it.

“Bring her in for questioning,” J’onn demands. He’s hovering behind Vasquez, which makes a change from his usual pacing but is still very uncomfortable when he’s ordering the arrest of their girlfriend.

J’onn stiffens behind them.

 _You can read minds_ , Vasquez thinks. _I forgot_.

“Do you know anything about this, Agent?”

“I knew she was taking a new piece of tech out of town for testing, and I know it’s harmless because I helped build it.”

“Do you know why anyone would want to destroy it?”

“It helps people and she’s a Luthor,” they snipe, not bothering to hide anything from J’onn.

J’onn clears his throat but doesn’t say anything. Vas knows they won’t have changed his mind at all, but they also know he respects and trusts them enough to hear Lena out.

Alex checks in and says she’ll be five minutes. Vasquez gets back to work. They dispatch a couple of agents to the hospital to watch the driver, organise a clean-up crew for the wreckage and a tow truck to pick up the alien vehicle. They know Lena’s machine will be brought back as evidence so they send Terry, who won’t manhandle and break the thing any more than it already has been. Vasquez sighs. Lena had worked so hard on that project, a machine that could plant, maintain and harvest crops all on its own. It could be cheaply and safely manufactured, easily built and disassembled by local workers, and what asshole in their right mind would want to deprive to world of that?

They’re distracted by Lena being escorted in the front door. Escorted being too strong a word maybe, given she was striding in way ahead of Alex and Lucy, head held high and wearing the most glorious resting bitch face Vasquez has ever seen her pull.

Vasquez gets out of their seat, hurrying behind J’onn to meet Lena in front of the computer bank. They must look worried because Lena shoots them a brief, comforting smile. When Vas got so attached to Lena they don’t know, but they care about her enough for it to show.

“Thank you for coming Ms Luthor,” J’onn starts. “We just need to ask you some questions.”

“It’s a harmless prototype I’m developing to help reduce widespread famine. I was escorting it to the desert to test the range of movement over a wide area. As you’ll see when you no doubt bring it in it’s perfectly safe. I don’t recognise the vehicle that crashed into the truck, I didn’t see what happened, I am not in any way involved.”

 “I…”

“Any more questions or do I need to call my lawyers?”

“She’s telling the truth,” Winn pipes up. He scurries over with a tablet, shows J’onn the data from the traffic cameras, the Ferrari’s on-board computer, probably Lena’s cell phone and email data too but they don’t want to tell her that. “There’s nothing to prove she has anything to do with the crash.”

J’onn clears his throat. “Thank you for your time, Ms Luthor.”

“I’m free to go?”

J’onn nods, and Lena turns on her heel and strides right back out the building. Vas can hear the Ferrari’s engine from where they’re standing, and they realise one of Alex or Lucy will have driven it back. The two of them are waiting by their computer when they turn around, expectant looks on their faces and arms crossed. They sigh, and motion in the direction of Alex’s lab.

* * *

“You’re _dating_ _Lena Luthor_?”

“Did you not hear me the first time or…”

Alex is leaning against her desk, a look of shock on her face. Lucy’s pacing, scrambling for words and it’d be hilarious if Vasquez wasn’t so worried about Lena.

“Since when?” Alex asks.

“About four months now,” Vas replies. “We met at a bar.”

“Really? Not that exciting.” Lucy says.

Vas half-heartedly waggles their brows and Lucy sputters. “We’re so getting into this later Vasquez. But right now… how likely is she to do something stupid?”

“Remember that fundraiser?” Vasquez takes their phone out their pocket. Nothing from Lena, she knows they’ll be busy with the crash, knows she might even get a head start whilst they’re still working. Vas hits speed dial.  

“Voicemail,” they grumble.

“Think you can talk her down?” Alex asks.

“I’ll go to her office.”

They start to make their way out of the lab, but Alex stops them. “You really care about her, huh?”

Vas nods. “I do.”

“We’ll do what we can to find out what happened and keep her safe,” Lucy promises.

“Thanks,” Vasquez says. They know it must be hard for them, hell they didn’t trust Lena at first either, but now her last name doesn’t mean shit to Vasquez except the fact it can get them both into fancy clubs and cosy little booths at expensive restaurants.

“Stay safe,” Alex calls as they rush out of the lab.

Vasquez chuckles to themself. Working so long at the DEO, fighting alongside superheroes every day, catching Winn trying to wipe his browsing history? Safe isn’t even in their vocabulary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It grew an even bigger plot.

For once, Lena’s right where Vas expects her to be. Jess lets them into her office, or rather, the makeshift workshop she’s turned it into. The lush carpet is covered with plastic sheets, the toolbox she usually keeps in the trunk is sat by the open balcony door, hammers and screwdrivers and wrenches already pulled out and discarded on the desk top.

“Love what you’ve done with the place,” Vas says.

Lena’s stood by the window wearing bulky protective goggles and attaching a cobalt drill bit to her second favourite impact driver. The sleek piece of metal she stole from the crash site is caught in a table top vice. “I didn’t want to waste any time driving home.”

“You mean you wanted enough time to play with whatever you stole before I took it off you?”

Lena just hums. The power tool whirrs furiously in her hand as she tests it. 

Vas keeps back as Lena moves to attack the bit of alien metal. The drill bit screeches and groans, not even making a scratch even when Lena forces it against the material harder. It lets out a high pitched whine, rattling and wobbling ominously against the metal as the driver punches it rapidly back and forwards, until it suddenly snaps in two, whirling past Lena’s head and burying itself in the wall.

Lena powers off the impact driver, the only sound in the sudden silence her heavy breathing.

“Damn. I thought that would work.”

“Shit, Lee!” Vasquez hisses, their heart pounding in their chest. They hurry over to the new hole in the wall where the cobalt bit is buried two inches into the brick. “That could have killed you!”

They turn back to Lena, checking her over for any injuries.

“But it didn’t,” Lena says breezily.

She puts the driver down on the desk with a _thunk_ , seemingly unfazed, but there’s a slight tremble to her lower lip. Vas knows her tells by now.

They sigh and reach for Lena, waiting for her step into their arms. She curls up against Vas, her shoulders hunched and lets them hold her tightly. It’s barely been an hour since the crash, and Vasquez can feel the tension in her body, knows she’s thinking and overthinking and winding herself in knots trying to figure out what’s going on.

“Lena?” Vas says calmly. “Breathe.”

Lena lets out a long, slow breath, shoulders finally relaxing, leaning more of her weight against Vas because she knows they can take it. Vasquez rubs her lower back soothingly.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Lena murmurs, softly. “I just… it came for my project. I need to know what it is.”

“What do you _think_ it is?”

“Some kind of unmanned vehicle, very high tech. Most likely alien.”

“And the doohickey you stole?”

“A bit of chassis, maybe?” Lena sighs in frustration. “Although, if it is it’s way too strong to have broken off in the crash.”

Vasquez hums in agreement. “If it can withstand this much damage it should have just blown through the truck and kept going.”

“Exactly, which means…”

“Which means,” Vas pats Lena’s ass. “There was someone on the other end controlling it.”

Lena kisses Vas. “You’re a genius.”

“I know,” Vas grins happily.

Lena hurries back to her desk, grabbing the piece of metal from the vice. She grabs a scanner from a drawer, powers it up and immediately the little device starts beeping.

“There’s definitely electronics inside,” Lena says excitedly. “I have to find out how it works Vas. If I can access the data I could find out who sent it, what they want-”

“I thought they wanted your prototype.”

“So did I but no one came to take it,” Lena’s already distracted, fiddling with the object. “They must have had some other motive. Oh I can’t wait to find out who they are and sue them for damages…”

She looks up at Vasquez, her smile fading as she takes in their pursed lips, the frown crinkling their forehead. “No. Come on, you can’t take it back to the DEO, not now.”

“I have to babe. J’onn’s probably already figured out you’ve taken it.”

“So talk to him!”

“Sure I’ll just text him. Hi boss, my girlfriend took some superpowered alien tech can you give her a few hours to reverse engineer it so she can find the crazy person who sent it before you take it to a DEO black site and blow it up k-thnx-bai.”

“Vasquez.”

“Lena. I know this is important, I do-“

“So why won’t you help me?”

“Because it could be dangerous. It’s my job to keep the city safe.”

Lena grits her teeth, her jaw jutting out angrily, frown carved on her face. “We could find out what’s going on and put an end to it before it begins.”

“We could, and we’d be painting a massive target on our backs. The DEO has resources, manpower-”

“So you’d rather waste time and wait for whatever’s going to happen? I thought you wanted to keep the city safe.”

“You _live_ in the city dumbass. The DEO protects people, Lena, and ‘people’ includes the woman I love.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Oh I know, but even you can’t beat back an alien attack on your own, even _with_ that knife hidden in your left Louboutin.”

Vas sighs. “I know you want to be the hero, Lee. Everyone’s waiting for you to be the villain, but you’re too good for that. And you’re gonna save the world one day. You can't do that if you're dead.”

Lena’s grip on the bit of metal loosens slightly.

“You know I’m gonna keep an eye on it,” Vas promises. “I want to tinker with it just as much as you do. We’ll find out who’s behind it, we’ll set Supergirl on the douchebag before he does anything, and then I’ll sneak you into the DEO to play with it. Okay?”

Lena bites the inside of her cheek. She looks torn. Vas knows she’s fighting some battle in her head, arguing with herself, working out what could go wrong and how she’d have to fix it but her deep frown starts to fade when she looks at Vas. In her heart she knows she trusts them, and they trust her. Finally, quietly, she hands the object over.

Vas smiles reassuringly at her. “We’ll throw whatever we have at it. And when we’ve made sure everyone’s safe, we can blow it open together.”

“Thank you.”

Vas chuckles, pockets the bit of metal. “You’re too stubborn for your own good sometimes.”

Lena snorts. “So are you, remember the out of season melon slicer?"

Vasquez pouts. "Don't remind me."

"I’m glad I have you to clear my head, Vas.”

“Yeah, well. Sometimes I need you to do the same.”

Vas kisses Lena goodbye, gentle and lingering, neither willing to leave the other alone.

“I gotta go.” Vas says eventually. “Come by, later?”

“Of course.”

Vas is almost at the door when Lena says, “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too, Vas.”

Vas winks.

And that’s when Lena’s balcony explodes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a cute bit of fluff. Now look at it, it's got a plot.


End file.
